


The Courtship of Tracey Wells

by MrToddWilkins



Series: The Foobiverse Revisited [2]
Category: For Better or For Worse (Comics)
Genre: Deanna never moved away, Diary/Journal, F/M, Geeky Elizabeth Patterson, Gen Pairings, Michael is a little shit but he gets better, Minor Canonical Character(s), Spring, Spring Fling, Winter, ascended extras, minor Elizabeth Patterson & OMC, they’ll break up before the end, this is FBorFW after all
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2020-12-01 20:04:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20883962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrToddWilkins/pseuds/MrToddWilkins
Summary: How I think Gord and Tracey’s relationship went. Covers from their first date to the birth of their first kid.





	1. Tracey I (October 22,1992)

Dear Diary,

The Full Moon Dance was AWESOME! The Milborough Players provided the music,the pizza was great,the punch tasted exactly like it should,and _nobody got drunk!_

As I told you last week,I went with Gordon Mayes,from Carlson Road. I’ve mentioned him to you a few times before. He’s in my maths and gym classes. He’s short but handsome,with that spikey hair of his and natural smile. I’ve never met anyone who’s made me laugh so! Not even Marty! 

So we got back home about 9:30,by the light of a not-so-full Moon,and as I got out of the car,this happened:

Gord:Tracey?

Me:Yeah?

G:I was wondering something,

M:Yeah?

G:Would you like to go on another date?

M:Where? Name the time and place.

G:The mall. Halloween. We can check out the costumes or something.

M:But I’m too old for trick-or-treating. Eating out or seeing a movie is more in my line.

G:Okay. See you then.

Well,_that _was odd! Gordon Mayes,asking me out? Next he’ll want to go to _prom _with me! Not that I’d object.

See you tomorrow,T


	2. Gordon I (October 23,1992)

Ever since my dad left us in April,things have gotten easier here. I doubt I’ll be sad when he dies,as he was one of the worst people I ever heard of. He would always come home in a drunken stupor,waving his fists at everything. He would yell out anything,from generic cuss words to neo-Nazi slogans he learned at the trade school in Vermont he briefly attended. I slept in fear of when he would snap,and do something that brought ruin on us all.

I’m glad Ardith got out when she did. She now lives in London,working for a religious book purveyor who pays her quite well. She’s married too,to a professional hockey commentator named Bruce Fisherman who used to play third tier for the Habs. And a few days ago,she called with some news:she’s pregnant,due at the end of May. 

In school,I’m doing well for myself as I continue my junior year. The guidance counselor,Mr.Velireon,also had an abusive father,so he understands what I went through. When he was 13,his father shot two of his coworkers and then himself. My talks with him have helped me move on in my life.

The one thing that bugs me is Tracey. She was supposed to go to the Full Moon Dance with my best friend Mike. I’d arranged to take Sabrina Ross,a mutual friend of ours. All that changed on Monday,when Mike showed up at my door with a nasal zit the size of the Crown Jewels.

”You’ve gotta help me here,Gordo!”

”I wish I could go,man. But I blew my last $20 on groceries.

Whereupon he produced $17.50 and told me where and when to pick Tracey up. And proceeded to wig out.


End file.
